1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an apparatus for processing a ski or snowboard, having a tool carrier that receives a processing tool, and having a holding device for holding the ski or snowboard that is to be processed.
The invention further concerns a method for processing a ski or snowboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
The document DE 43 21 449 A1 discloses an apparatus for processing the running or sliding surface and the steel edges of skis. For this purpose, the apparatus has a workstation having a rotating grinding block, along which skis that are to be processed are guided with the aid of a delivery and transport device. The delivery and transport device has a rigid guide for a ski mount. Located on the mount are resilient holding and pressing elements for joining to the respective ski. The rigid guide is arranged parallel to a predefined processing plane, and the grinding block can be adjusted at a distance from the rigid guide. This adjustability allows the processing plane to be predefined, and it is thereby possible to precisely associate multiple processing tools that are arranged one after another, i.e. in the longitudinal direction of the ski.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,344 also discloses an apparatus for processing the running surface of a ski. The apparatus comprises a plurality of processing tools being arranged transversely offset relative to the longitudinal direction of the skis. For processing the running surface, the ski is guided over the respective processing tool.
One substantial disadvantage of the aforementioned apparatuses is the fact that it requires a very large amount of floor space. Since the ski is guided over the processing tools, the apparatus has a length of at least 5 meters. This length results from doubling a maximum applicable ski length of 2.20 meters, plus a portion for the processing tool. If multiple processing steps are to be performed with the apparatus, multiple processing tools are required; this can result in a further elongation to more than 7 meters. The floor space required for such apparatuses plays a major role specifically in the case of sporting goods stores, since every additional square meter, when considered over the operating life of the apparatus, results in very high additional rental costs, especially if the sporting goods stores are sited in expensive downtown locations.
The known apparatus has various processing tools, arranged one after another in the longitudinal direction, that are each driven via separate drive units. This is disadvantageous in that multiple drive units are expensive, and a large amount of cabling work is necessary when the apparatus is set up. In addition, the maintenance outlay for multiple drive units is also high.